


John Needs Better Laptop Security

by toomanyships-sendhelp (ValarMorghulis508)



Series: Only Human [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chastity Sound, Collar, Dom!Sherlock, M/M, Not written by myself, Sounding, Sub! John, TENS, Timestamp, Usual bitchy John, Written by the Only Human co-writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarMorghulis508/pseuds/toomanyships-sendhelp
Summary: Timestamp some time after part 2 - Written by the 'Only Human' co creator. I'm posting on her behalf :)





	John Needs Better Laptop Security

John had long since given up on making harder passwords or hiding his laptop altogether. Invariably he would return home to it either sitting on the dining table drained of battery or to it sitting in the lap of the infamous detective.  
This time he had headphones on and was hunched over the screen staring in captivation. Maybe he hadn’t noticed John come in yet. Putting down the shopping bag as silently as the crinkly plastic would permit and creeping over to stand behind him John saw for himself what was so interesting. His mouth went dry.

Tabs. Dozens of tabs open. Sherlock had opened at least five browser windows and forced them to fit in an uneven mosaic on the screen all displaying variations of the same thing. Furthermore, John recognised every single video as one he had watched recently while Sherlock was at Bart’s fiddling with some new theory. Just watching over Sherlock’s shoulder he felt himself getting hard already. Swallowing thickly he dropped his eyes to Sherlock’s groin and saw a similar bulge against his leg. Sherlock shrugged off the headphones and made a particular window full size. 

This window depicted a man bound tightly to a chair, gagged and with another man kneeling between his open legs. The man threw his head back and yelled into the gag as his body contracted. The man moved out of the way and camera did a close up shot of the bound man’s cock. Pulsing and dribbling come around a large metal rod that was stuffed inside it. John adjusted himself, remembering how hard he had come when he watched the video.

“Yes, John.” Sherlock closed the laptop and nodded. “I have ordered a set and they will be here tomorrow. You do not have clinic tomorrow, do you?” Sherlock knew he didn’t, but it almost acted as a reminder to John who shook his head.  
“Rostered day off.”  
“Good. Tea would be nice.” As if the conversation had never happened Sherlock gave John a knowing smirk, pulled his chin close and gave him a chaste kiss. “Tea, john.” John nodded, what had just happened? Moving around the kitchen on autopilot he boiled the kettle, soaked the bags and returned Sherlock’s cup to him at the dining table where Sherlock had a tiny blow torch and was burning various samples of dirt while writing numbers down on a filthy piece of paper beside it.

Until tomorrow then.

………………………………

Yawning, John padded downstairs to the kitchen, bypassing Sherlock who sat at the table and headed straight for the kettle.

“Mornin’ Sh’lock.” He mumbled as he went through the automatic process of tea making with his eyes half closed. Sherlock looked up at John, still in sleep shorts that were too short for decency and rubbing his eyes with his messy hair. Sherlock’s tea was placed in front of him and John took his place opposite the detective, holding the cup with two hands and staring into the distance.  
John was not a morning person if left to wake up at his own time. Still nursing his tea he began to look more like himself, sitting up a bit straighter and the brightness returning to his eyes.

“Any cases, Sherlock?” He asked offhandedly.

“No, my phone is off.” John shot him a quizzical look. That was unsual. John looked around for his which usually lived on the coffee table. “So is yours.”

“Ooookay. Why?” Sherlock looked at him pointedly and then to the coffee table. Where John’s collar sat on top of a hard leather box.

“They arrived this morning. We’ll be too busy for cases. Unless of course, you don’t want to any more? In which case I’ll text Graham straight away.” The corner of Sherlock’s lip tugged up into a smile as John hastily backtracked.

“No, I mean yes, I still want to. Oh God how I want to…. Greg can sod off all damn day. Let London burn down in our absence.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Yes, ok John. What is the fate of London when compared to your libido.” John grinned at him.

“That’s the spirit. Shower first though?” 

“You go ahead, I thought this could wait until the evening. I have some slides that require my urgent attention.” John’s crestfallen face caught the detective’s attention.

“Surely you didn’t think we’d be starting straight away? We can’t waste the day dallying in carnal pleasures….”

“Well why the bloody hell not?” John couldn’t help it. He’d seen the collar and the box and now that’s all he could think about. How could he be expected to think rationally about anything all day with that thing occupying the space on the coffee table. 

“I suggest you go have some ‘solitary time’ while you shower and I’ll see you in there.” Sherlock couldn’t help the smug grin that crept across his face when John rolled his eyes and stomped away upstairs.

As it was, Sherlock did join him in the shower. That ‘solitary’ time was replaced with Sherlock kneeling between john’s feet, water pouring down between them and sucking his cock until John’s legs went wobbly. When John went to return the favour after a brief recovery period slumped against the shower wall Sherlock shook his head and captured his mouth for a less than chaste kiss.

“I’d prefer to wait, John.” Washing himself quickly and efficiently Sherlock exited the shower, willing his erection to fade and leaving John alone with his thoughts. When John finally came out Sherlock was nowhere to be found in the flat and John resigned himself to tidying the house.

………………………………

When John returned home laden with grocery bags, Sherlock was sitting on the couch staring intently at the collar that rested on top of the tempting black box. The sun had set just prior leaving the flat lit only by the fire in the grate and a single lamp in the corner. He felt a thrill run down his spine and pool in his groin in anticipation of the evening’s activities.

“Put the shopping away and come here, John.” Sherlock didn’t even look at him, his sight never leaving the collar. John stuffed anything cold in the fridge and let the rest remain in the grocery bags on the table before returning to Sherlock and standing in front of him.

“Sherlock.” Wordlessly Sherlock tapped John’s shoulders, pressing down very slightly until John sank to his knees between the detective’s feet. Reaching around him, Sherlock hooked John’s collar around his index finger and held it in John’s eyesight.

“John?”

“Yes Sherlock, please.” That was good enough consent for Sherlock who bucked it securely around his neck. John immediately stripped, not the slow strip he had undertaken when Mycroft was present but quick and desperate. Soon enough John was naked and waiting.

“Position two.” Sherlock instructed, watching closely as John put his hands behind his head, pushing his chest forward and staring just below Sherlock’s eyes. It was a position that John never enjoyed, he knew he had messed up if Sherlock put him in it. His shoulder ached almost instantly but Sherlock expected nothing less than perfection and he had spent considerable time teaching John exactly how to hold himself.

“we have spoken at length about this topic. Although it may occasionally appear so, I cannot read minds. Yet. When you want something, you need to ask.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You know I will find out eventually. Take this for example, you’ve been watching these videos for at least the last two months. Tell me something John, have you tried it?”

John had a choice. He could tell Sherlock the truth, or he could lie. Both could potentially make him quite upset. While Sherlock was willing to risk life, limb and property on a case he was never willing to risk John. Anything John did to endanger himself often earned him a few stripes of his belt when they found themselves alone again. Which wasn’t unenjoyable for John but Sherlock certainly made it clear his tolerance for injury to John was nil.

“Well?” Sherlock lifted John’s chin to meet his eyes. John looked down and mumbled softly

“yes…” Sherlock frowned and tilted his head

“I believe I misheard. What did you say?”

“Yes I tried it.” Sherlock gave him an open handed slap across the face. It took John a few seconds to recalibrate, that had been unexpected but Sherlock became unpredictable when the scene was more than play.

“Try again.”

“Yes, I tried it Sir.” John replied automatically, putting his energies into holding the uncomfortable position instead of a tendrils of shame that crept up his back.

“Since these are the only safe way to do it and they only arrived this morning, pray tell what did you use?”

“Your thermometer…” John mumbled, unable to look Sherlock in the eye but instead looked at his feet.

“My thermometer…used for unsanitary experiments, made of glass and full of poisonous mercury. That thermometer?” Sherlock replied incredulously.

“Yes Sir.”

“Did you at least sterilise it first?”

“I washed it in the sink?” Sherlock gave him a slap, waited for John to return to position and gave him another. John couldn’t deny it, it was nothing short of erotic. Sherlock caring so much for something that he gave it attention like this. Already he could feel himself hardening, something that didn’t escape Sherlock’s observations too.

“You washed it in the sink? And then put it in here?” Sherlock gave John a few strokes before grabbing John’s balls and holding them in just short of a crushing grip. John gasped, battling the urge to move his hands and bat the detective away. Grimacing he held position even as Sherlock tugged at them sharply.

“Since you clearly cannot be trusted to do even the most simple of steps, such as sterilising something that is going inside you, I will have to teach you. Stay.” Sherlock stroke off to the kitchen and grabbed a dining chair. Placing it opposite his own armchair Sherlock tugged John to his feet by his collar and pushed him unceremoniously down onto the chair. Reaching under the couch he retrieved two coils of rope and began binding John to the chair. 

It began with his legs. Spread wide, calves bound to the legs of the chair and thighs the same. It had begun, as the rope tightened and more of his body was immobilised John felt the warm buzz he only felt when under Sherlock’s absolute control. Sherlock raised Johns arms back over his head, tying his wrists together and securing them to the top of the chair. Finally, taking a doubled rope he took it from the top of the chair, around John’s head until it went between his teeth and back to the chair. Not an effective gag, John could almost form proper words, the rope was simply to keep his head up to watch what Sherlock had planned.

“Colour?” Sherlock asked as he finished the final knots and sat into his chair opposite John.

“G’eee” John tried to nod at him but Sherlock’s ropework wasn’t going to let him move a centimetre.

“Good. Since you obviously need schooling in how to use these. I’ll have to show you.” John’s eyes widened, he had thought Sherlock would be sounding him, not the other way round!

“First, you sterilise them by boiling them for thirty minutes and not just shove anything you deem an appropriate size. Lucky for you, I’ve already done that else we’d be waiting for a while. Next, get yourself lots of lube and get comfortable.” Sherlock placed a tube onto John’s thigh and began taking his clothes off. First his shirt to reveal a pale chest. Tossing his shirt to the ground he stood up and began on his belt, unbuckling it and laying that within arms reach. John’s eyes followed the belt both apprehensively and with excitement but it was soon forgotten as Sherlock stepped out of his pants to reveal a burgeoning erection.

“Since you are otherwise indisposed I will have to do all the work myself. How tiresome.” Sherlock sat back into his chair, hooking his knees over the arms until he was lewdly on display for john who could do nothing but watch.

“Next you prep your body. I know my preferences but we’ll have to learn yours.” Giving himself a few strokes he coated two fingers with lube and began to probe into himself, first feather his fingertips in until he was ready for them up to the knuckles. Sherlock took a moderately sized black plug from the table (how had John not seen that before?) and coated it with a generous amount of lubrication before slowly working it into himself. 

John moaned, staring at the plug enviously and straining at his bounds. He knew he wouldn’t escape them but it didn’t hurt to try. The detective gave a satisfied sigh as the plug sank into his body and he gave it a few experimental taps to test it was sitting against his prostate.

“Perfect.” He murmured in his velvet baritone voice, small shocks of arousal running up his cock. “And now, when everything is fully prepped we can begin.” Sherlock opened the case slowly and selected a moderate width metal sounding rod. This one had small rings around it intermittently widening the rod by a millimetre briefly. John could do nothing but stare as Sherlock liberally coated it with lube, holding his cock in one hand and the rod in his other he began to insert the smooth, steel tip into his member.  
The detective let gravity do most of the work, never forcing it but instead let it slide steadily further within. It was such a sensitive procedure that pulled quiet moans and sighs from the man. He would buck his hips just a fraction, letting the rod slide further within before drawing it out and stroking himself around it. The plug pressing against his prostate whilst the rod grazed the front of it. Sherlock wagered he could keep himself in this in between space, too over stimulated to come and yet so completely overwhelmed that orgasm was imminent.

He flicked his eyes over to John, the way his breath came in heavy pants and how his cock strained upward. 

“Pleeeaaashhh” John begged through his rope gag, watching on as Sherlock lazily pumped the rod in and out of his cock. All he wanted was to feel a fraction of what Sherlock was feeling. 

“Be quiet, John.” Sherlock snapped, “Only good boys get my attention. You’ll watch and you’ll be grateful for the opportunity to do so.” Sherlock began his efforts anew, feeling his climax slowly building. 

Once Sherlock set his mind on something it was inevitable that he would get his way. Chasing his orgasm past that infuriating inbetween space he felt the pressure build. Rocking his hips so the plug pushed against his prostate he gave a long drawn out moan as his come spilled around the rod and dribbled out onto his stomach. As his body convulsed with pleasure he pulled the metal from his cock and allowed the last of his come to spurt out in the space between the two men.  
A sheen of sweat covered him. By his calculations it had been at least thirty minutes since he had restrained John and begun on himself. He put his hand down to gently tug the plug free and dropped it on the ground, he’d deal with that later.  
John was bitterly disappointed. He had been unable to concentrate on anything since he saw the combination of the box and his collar and now he got nothing. He didn’t even get to come, or really get any attention at all. Sherlock huffed a tired laugh as he saw John frowning back at him  
.  
“You look ridiculous, frowning when you’re all trussed up like that. Your punishment isn’t over yet. Putting yourself in danger, albeit not a gunshot, is not acceptable. I believe you told me my role in this is to punish you for transgressions of my rules? Is that not so? Tell me now if I’m wrong, I’ll untie you and we’ll speak no more of it.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that as usual he was perfectly right.

“You’re ‘aight” John struggled to get the consonants out around the gag but knew when he was defeated.

“I have just the sounding rod for you though. Picked it out myself. We’ll have to get rid of this first though.” Sherlock motioned at John’s erection. John looked hopeful, if they needed to get rid of his erection the fastest, easiest way would be to make him come. The hopeful look died down though, as he looked at Sherlock who was gravely shaking his head.

“You will not be reaching orgasm tonight, John. If I let you come know, you’d think your behaviour was fine. We’ll be doing this the hard way.”

It was well established that John was a masochist. He relished the blank space the pain gave him and it took a lot for his erection to falter. John gave a whine similar to a kicked dog, but Sherlock was adamant this is how it would be done. The fastest way to kill his erection without letting him come would be the TENS unit and the clover nipple clamps. The clamps Sherlock already had on hand. Leaning in he licked and suckled at John’s nipples until they hardened enough to attach the tight clamps. John winced as each one went on, Sherlock releasing them so that bit too quickly on the sensitive flesh eliciting a muffled yell.

Sherlock retrieved the electrical units and began methodically coating each sticky pad with a conductive jelly before attaching them to various places on john’s body. Two pads beneath John’s balls, one at the base of his cock and the other just below the head and finally two wires connected to the metal clamps that hung painfully from already sore nipples.

“We need to kill your erection, John. You and I both know this will be fastest, except for the obvious. Colour, John.” Sherlock’s hand paused over the TENS unit. Last time the unit was out John had taken it until he couldn’t any longer, long past after his erection had died and he had called his first red. There had been long discussions after that with Sherlock threatening to call the whole s/d situation off but John pulled him round explaining limits and aftercare.

John’s eyes came up to meet Sherlock, his heart fluttering nervously before he gave an affirmative noise.

“Greeee!!” The last part of his word was drowned out in his own yelling as Sherlock turned the dialup halfway, the setting on long, drawn out charges. John’s whole body lurched in the chair as far as the rope would allow him until Sherlock turned the unit down to give him a brief break. Once John had caught his breath and his fists unclenched Sherlock asked again.

“Colour.” Taking a deep breath, john gave another affirmative noise which ended in much the same fashion. Sherlock turning the dial further round this time and watching as the muscles in John’s body contracted. Turning the unit off Sherlock was satisfied as he looked at John’s groin, no longer straining for attention. Peeling the electrified sticker carefully off it Sherlock opened the sounding case and took out another metallic object.

John’s eyes were closed, recovering from the shocks. He could feel Sherlock messing around with something down there but he was focusing on drawing in deep breaths. Sherlock slicked up the object and held John’s soft cock in one hand. The thing had a medium length sounding rod attached to circular ring of metal with a small padlock on the end. Sherlock was quite proud of his purchase, a chastity cage complete with sounding rod. The perfect punishment to fit the crime. 

Slipping the circular ring around John’s cock and manoeuvring his balls through the opening he settled it to sit around between john’s privates and the rest of his body. Lubing up the rod he began slowly inserting it into John, centimetre by centimetre. John’s head had sprung up immediately as he recognised the sounding rod. Giving a confused moan as he felt the strange tingling that accompanied that first insertion. Sherlock had to work quickly, the TENS unit was only effective at killing John’s erection, it was not good at keeping the damn thing dead. It was important he got the sounding rod fully in place before John’s erection returned. Sherlock gave a rough tug on the nipple clamp’s wire to try and dampen John’s mood long enough for the last few centimetres to disappear into John. 

Finally, with all the rod inside John and the cock ring firmly set Sherlock locked the device and began untying John. John looked at him with disbelief, waiting until the rope gag was removed before yelling at Sherlock.

“What the bloody hell is this?!” Sherlock paused in his untying. John was still firmly attached to the chair.

“This is a chastity device. With a sounding rod. So I get something I want and you get something you want.”

“I didn’t want this!” John snapped back nodding at his groin

“You wanted a sounding rod. You also want this punishment for crossing me.” Sherlock addressed him calmly as though John was a three year old throwing a tantrum. John was speechless, yes he wanted the punishment but he wanted to come!

“Want to know how it works?” Sherlock offered as a peace treaty. John gave grunt which Sherlock interpreted as a yes. Leaving John bound Sherlock dipped his finger into a stray droplet of his come that had stuck to his stomach. Pressing that into John’s mouth he started moving his fingers in and out until John forgot his anger and began sucking at them. He felt the familiar arousal growing in his cock until he felt a strange pressure. Sherlock removed his fingers when John stilled, looking down at his caged cock john understood.

“I can’t come with this on can I?” He asked miserably

“No, in fact you will not be able to achieve an erection at all. This will kill it more effectively than the TENS unit.”

“Fantastic.” John replied, word dripping with sarcasm. “So when do I get this thing off?” Sherlock untied John as he replied in a matter of fact manner

“Tomorrow night.” Came Sherlock’s decisive reply. John stood up shakily, testing his limbs as Sherlock removed the other pads from him but left the nipple clamps on. 

“Tomorrow night.” John echoed. The detective nodded and stood before him, pressing down on John’s shoulders until he knelt again. 

“If you can be good until then, I’ll let you come then. Can you be good for me, John?” Back on his knees and the world seemed to have righted itself. The injustice of wearing such a humiliating and uncomfortable device seemed to fade to the background. He could be good. For Sherlock he could be good. Sherlock pointed to his stomach, streaks of come remained and without needing to be prompted John licked his dominant clean.

“Good boy, John.”

…………………

 

Sleeping with the device on was proving impossible. John had asked Sherlock what he was supposed to do if he needed the bathroom but Sherlock assured him “urination would still be possible, but messy, best attempted in the shower”.  
John rolled his eyes as he rinsed himself off, did a quick towel dry off and padded back to their bed. The padlock tapping against the cage with a metallic clink accompanying each step. Sherlock rolled over and looked at the grumpy man.  
“What’s wrong, John?” John sat down next to him and slumped against the headboard.

“You bloody well know ‘what’s wrong’. Its this thing!” he motioned to the cage and dropped his hands by his sides. “its like wearing a bell everywhere I go and its uncomfortable and…” John was on his way to a typical John rant when Sherlock captured John’s mouth with a kiss. His mouth quickly dominating John’s the two engaged in a passionate kiss, one usually reserved for before sex. Sherlock’s hands roamed around John’s chest, tweaking the sore nipples before stroking them softly. John felt his erection stir and instantly be killed by the cage but that did nothing to dampen his arousal.

Sherlock kicked off his pyjama pants and smiled when John licked his lips at the sight of his erection.

“I think you know what to do, John.” Sherlock laced his fingers at the back of John’s head and pulled him in until he was lost in the warm, wetness that was the good doctor’s skilled mouth. listening to the cage clink every time John moved and the way John pawed at the cage with no results only spurred Sherlock faster to the end. He came with a groan into John’s waiting mouth who licked up every last remnant, happily smiling at Sherlock.  
It took a few seconds before Sherlock realised that John thought he would be coming too.

“Oh no, John. You have to wear that until tomorrow night as I said earlier.” Sherlock gave John a kiss, tasting himself on those plump lips before rolling over and closing his eyes. This left John, so pent up with denied arousal unable to sleep at all. How could he, everything in his body cried out that he wanted to come but his erection was killed each and every time it got the courage to surface. Only Sherlock could unlock it so there would be no sneaky “solitary time” while Sherlock slept or left the flat. This time, John was well and truly stuck with it. 

With an exaggerated sigh john got up and went to the kitchen. Since he couldn’t sleep he could at least sip a hot cup of tea and read his book. Sherlock smiled to himself and lay awake thinking of the night to come.


End file.
